Ownership Game Kink6
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: Akatsuki Cyrus/Dawn. Dawn wins a bet and is living with Cyrus. She leads him into her game without him realising it- He thinks he owns her, but Dawn plays with his mind by using seduction to stand on top.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon blahblahblah.

-  
"Well, we did it..." Dawn reached for her red and white ball to call her Empoleon back.

"It's about time for you to leave, Cyrus."

Infront of her, was the paled face, infamous leader of Team Galatic.

"I can't... Believe it... Defeated by a child..." He looked at her eyes, which were pratically screaming blood lust. "I thought you'd want this! I was going to make a world, a new world! One without abuse, crime, death..." An idea quickly came up in his head. He would confuse her. "And for you." He was quiet when he said those words. He turned around, and screamed.

"I will use you, Palkia, and this red chain, to remake this world for the be-" Dawn threw an empty Pok ball at his head. The executives around her got a hold of her. "Watch it, bitch, you won't want to die!" One of them had a gun pointed at her. She remained still.

"I won, so leave, Cyrus. I'm not interested in your crazy dream. Go ahead, "Mars," I'm waiting."

"That's quite enough." They stopped. Dawn looked up. "I tried to explain, but you just wouldn't listen." Slowly, he walked up to Dawn, without using the chain quite yet. Lucas, Jun, and Rowen all had guns above their heads.

Cyrus kept the gun pointing at Dawn.

He quickly looked back at Dawn. "I'm… Not a god, yet. I tried to suppress this lust, but I can't seem to hold it in. You will get rid of the sin for me." Dawn was shocked and lost for words. When he got close enough, his hand slid up her shirt, feeling her average breasts. Dawn gasped a little, but still couldn't find it in her to say anything. His hands were unbelievably cold, and frostbitten. The two executives let go of her.

"At least you're a virgin- not for long, though. Your first..." He slipped the other freezing hand up her skirt, pulling down her panties. "Will be with me, in the new world." He held the red chain up high. Palkia could be heard from all over the region- his cry.

"No!!" Dawn pushed the older man away, making him fall.

"You bitch!"

He pulled the trigger, and she heard it.

"Dawn!" It was a group cry of her friends, who were shortly being forced back to the cave's entrance.

"Why not me?!" Damion cried out, asking the grunt.

She thought she was dead, she couldn't see anything- she instinctively closed her eyes shut without realizing it. Slowly her eyes opened, and there it was the bullet, just floating in front of her. Behind it was Mespirit. Azelf and Uxie were also there. Slowly, the chain broke, and Palkia started to calm down.

"What... What is this?!" Cyrus screamed, demanding an answer. The bullet dropped- Mespirit was using its powers to keep it in place before it could hit Dawn.

"L-Like I said..." Dawn couldn't get her words straight. "Leave... If you wanna live..."

Cyrus was up against a pissed off Palkia, and three pissed off psychic pixies- he couldn't win.

"Fine.."  
Slowly, he started walking past her, and whispered.  
"We sha'll meet again, someday." Before leaving completely, followed by Dawn, who actually chose to fly away the moment she was low enough to breath without the extra pressure.

"I know..." She whispered, to herself.

At the entrance, she waited, knowing that she was the only one with a Pok mon that can still fight, even if it's still just barely. Only Lucas and Rowan came out, but still surprised to see her. "Dawn...?!" She looked at them, but with one thing to say. "Where's Damion?"

As if on cue, Damion followed slowly. His arm was shot, but at least he was alive and alone- He killed the grunt with the same gun used on him.

At the Center, they exanged stories, but Dawn kept that last sentence he told her to herself.

"We will meet again."

All right. I forgot that I killed Jupiter and Mars in this chapter, and used them again. I fixed it. IZ OKAY NAOZ! (And you see, that why you shouldn't give me caffeine.)


	2. Many years later

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon blahblahblah.

----

-Years later-

Dawn was bored. She've allready battled everyone in the region, has her national dex filled up... And was just flat out bored. She was at home, watching T.V... Well, sort of.

"It's been too long since I've fought through any tough battles... The last time I did..." She was quietly thinking outloud. .  
"Wasn't it... With Cyrus?"

She stood up and left the house to walk around a bit. Her mother wasn't at home at the time.

She decided to visit Veilstone by flight.  
Dawn walked inside the town's Casino, bought a few coins, and started up the slots.

"Why hello again!" One of the employees started up. She ignored them at first.

The person who walked in didn't greet back, but instead, he sat next to Dawn, who was winning a lot of coins at the time with Clefairy on the screen.

"Wow, three G's? That's pretty good." He started up, which made her freeze- she heard this voice before. She turned around, and surely enough, it was Cyrus.

"Didn't I tell you that we'd see eachother again?"

His hair was in a ponytail this time. She couldn't help but to think that it looked good on him.

"This is no coincidence, you still have that building up... Plus, you made this place, didn't you?"

He smirked. "That I did. You not trying to kill me, I see."

"There's no need to."

She ended her game. "Battle, you want to? I'm bored anyway."

"You wanna battle with me?"

She nodded.

"I had fun, last time." He smiled. "Know any good places?" He asked, referring to an area to battle.

"Alone." She told him. Last time, there were too many people with them.

"I think I know a good place, then."

Soon they were walking side by side, but only he knew where they were going.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked, noticing the pink dress for the first time.  
"Maybe, I prefer it this way. Being all alone with no one around but us." She giggled, teasingly.

"In that case, if I win this time, then you will come with me after the battle." To where, she didn't know, nor cared.  
"And if I win, you let me go with you." He looked at her awkwardly. She was kidding, right? Isn't that what he told her?

"That shade of pink looks good on you." He started playing the same game.  
"Thanks, and you don't look like a zombie anymore."  
It was true, he wasn't as pale as he used to be... Just barely. "Let's just... Get started."

It took about an hour, but Dawn won. "That was fun."  
She latched onto his arm. "Lets go, then!"

She didn't forget what he tried doing to her back at coronet's peak. This time, she wanted to see what he was up to- if anything, that is. 


	3. Name unkown

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon blahblahblah.

-  
Dawn looked around, and there were confused grunts everywhere.

"Aww... I wanted to be alone with you."  
Cyrus was confused now- curiosity? Perhaps. "Err Okay." He led her to his office- no cameras there.

"Why are you- What are you doing?"

Seeing all of those grunts earlier made her suspicious. He was definately planning something.

"I dunno what you mean, doing what?"  
"Th... Never mind. What do you want?"

She locked the door from the inside- it was a button. She hid her face a little. "You..." She whispered.  
"Wha-?"

"I want you..." She walked up to him. "To..." she slammed her hands on his desk.

"Tell me what the hell's going on here!" She finished, he almost looked reliefed.

"Those grunts outside, what are you planning?" He smirked. "Telling you wasn't part of the deal."

Damn, didn't work.  
"Then answer my question, at least... Back on the peak, you..." She blushed a little.

Cyrus had to guess at what she was talking about. "The Palkia thing? No... That's not it, is it?" She grabbed his hand angrily, and pushed his palm against her chest... "Why did you do this- to me?"

"Why?" He pulled his hand away. "'Cause I could... 'Cause I can."  
"If you show me... Will you tell me then? What's going on...?"

"Wha- Geez, Dawn..." He was confused. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She wasn't even all to sure. Dawn backed up a little, confused. Why did she... With his hand, and what she said just now...

He stood up. "I knew I shouldn't have let you win." He lied, he didn't do anything to allow her, to defeat him. "Wha...? You did what?!"

He pulled her close, groping her ass.

"This is forbidden love..." He almost couldn't take it... This game she was playing.

"I heard you prefer men who rarely ever lose..."

"Cyrus... Wait- how did you know?" Dawn pulled away.

"You were at the casino before, and I watched through a screen connected to one of the cameras. Someone was asking you out, and that's what you told him."

She almost forgot about that. "Oh, right... But- he was drunk, so I slapped him... Did I say that? I can't remember." She laughed a little at the memory. "But, it's true..."

"Maybe..." Cyrus cleared his throat, a little. "If I enjoy this, I'll tell you... But you'll still be taking a risk..."

"I know, and I don't care. I'm willing to risk it..."

"I don't believe you."

"But it's true." Dawn got closer to the much older man, and closed her eyes, before slipping her tongue in his mouth... He returned it. He couldn't take it anymore....

"Then... I'll show you." 


	4. Let The Games Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon blahblahblah.

-  
Dawn was led into Cyrus's "Bedroom-" a small room with a bed in it for the soul purpose of pleasure in the base.

"Here, let me help." Dawn reached for Cyrus's pants zipper. When it was halfway down she decided to place three fingers in it. Rubbing what she's been wanting to be inside of her.

Cyrus snapped back to reality when he realized what they were about to do.

"Wh...What... What are you doing?"  
"Hmm? Isn't this what you want?" She took her dress off.

Normally it was Cyrus who starts everything. Every mission, every battle, and especially intimacy. This was a new feeling for him.

"This is adultr-" He was cut off with another kiss.

"I know, and I don't care."

Dawn finally undid Cyrus's pants compleatly, and tugged down on his boxers.

"I know you want my body." She whispered.

She took all of her clothes off, and lended down to take him in her mouth. This made Cyrus moan quietly.

"H... How are you so... Damn... Good?"

"Hm?" She stopped but didn't bother to answer his questions. Instead she decided to ride him. She moaned loudly, and so did Cyrus.

"Wh... But... Um..." Cyrus couldn't find the right words.

Eventually, Cyrus grabbed Dawn by the hips and started pumping viciously in and out of her.

"At least let me be on top." He said.

---

When they were done and got dressed, Dawn looked at Cyrus with an obviously fake, worried face.

"I just realized... What if I get pregnant with your kid. If I get an abortion, people will ask questions, and I can't keep the kid. Then they'll know it's yours."  
Cyrus thought to himself for awhile before coming up with an idea.

He dragged Dawn back to his office. He started searching for something in his desk.

"Come here." He demanded.

He snapped this odd collar around Dawn's neck. There were large, yellow "G's" around it.

"I knew it'd be too big. It's the smallest I could find, though."

"Mister Cyrus?"

He ignored Dawn and left the room. He came back in with a Galactic uniform.

"Strip, and put this on. I can't risk letting you run loose, so just in case, we're making it obvious that you belong to us now.

"No, I don't." Dawn took her dress off again. "I only belong to you."  
She tried the uniform on. This one had a skirt, without spandexy shorts. 'Figures.

"You're right." Cyrus tugged on the collar a little. "This is a shock collar used for Pokemon. Unlike those clothes, only I can take this off."

"So if I do something bad, you'll shock me?"  
"Only if it's severe... Which would be stealing or breaking importand things.  
"Oh, okay."  
"You seem okay with this."

Dawn kind of had a secret- she's been wanting someone to take care of her, so she won't have to.

"For your Pokemon, deposit five of them. I'll lend you a Pokemon, so you can deposit your sixth."  
"Okay." Dawn did what she was told. Luckily the box was in "automatic" mode.

Cyrus put his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"You're mi-"  
"I'm yours forever." Dawn smiled. "Or is it the other way around?"  
"What?" Cyrus was caught offguard with the last sentence.

"Nothing. Nevermind." 


	5. What am I doing

Dawn was staring at the ceiling while Cyrus was working. She was thinking about what she's throwing away, just for a little while, she thought. She was thinking about her friends and mother especially. "I should tell my mother that I'm not going to go home for a while." Dawn said.

"For a while? You mean forever." Cyrus said, sternly.

"Yeah, forever. Whatever. Anyway, I should let her know. Come up with an excuse. Fans are chasing me all the time, and it gets annoying especially when I'm with my friends or family. I can say that I found a cave underground, and I'm going to train a newly captured Pokemon against wild monster for a while. Of course, I would need a green screen and to borrow one of your monsters for the video phone."

"It doesn't have to be video, you know."

"Well, then I'll have one of your monsters say "Hi" to my mom for me. Just so that she would believe me."

"You don't have to contact her at all."

"Or I can scream "Help me, big bad Cyrus kidnapped and raped me!"

"Here." He released a Weaville. "You can use the phone on my desk."

"Thank you."

"…I love you, bye!" Dawn put down the phone. "She believed me."

"When you said that you'd be back to visit in a few months…"

"I'll just come up with an excuse to not see her."

"Why are you here, again?"

"Because it's possible that you impregnated me."

"No, I mean, why did you come here in the first place? You won, and you wanted to go with me?"

"I'm just bored. I need something different."

"Speaking of pregnant, we need to see if you are. You know, I intend on abortion, right?"

"But that's wrong." Dawn complained. "But, I understand, I guess. Who knows, I may not be pregnant. We won't know until about three weeks."

"You're right. Unfortunately."

"Can't I get fixed?"

"I may have to do that."

They just stood there in silence, until Dawn broke the silence. "All right, I'm bored now."

"Well, you could go to where I'm staying right now. It's kind of small, but you could explore it or something." Cyrus suggested emotionlessly.

"Where do I go?"

"One of my personal chauffeurs can take you. I'll call for one of them right now. You wait outside."

"Thanks."

When she left, Cyrus sighed. "Now I can think about what I'm doing and why I'm doing this."

There you go. Finally. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, SATOSHI TAJIRI DOES!


	6. A Mistake

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! SATOSHI TAJIRI DOES! YOU THINK I WOULD BE SITTING IN A PUBLIC CRAPPY SCHOOL IF I DID?!

Dawn explored the "tiny" house. "Oh yeah, this is REAL tiny! At least twice as big as the largest part of the base! I wonder what a "big" house is." She explored the rooms that were unlocked to know her way around. She started listing off rooms. "Living room, bed room, kitchen with a maid cleaning in it…"

"Who are you? Some new maid?"

"Nope, just company. I won a bet, so now I'm stuck with Cyrus for a while."

"Wait, you WON a bet?"

"Yep. I'm going to explore the rest of the house now." And then she walked off.

"Great, another mouth." The maid mumbled to her self.

Dawn started to really explore. She went through drawers without making a mess. There were letters of their past attempts to make a new world, but they were all written four years ago, according to the dates in ink. She couldn't find anything she wanted to find. She turned the big television in what she assumed was Cyrus's bedroom. 'Come to think of it, he might be planning something right now… AGH! I'm so stupid!' She thought to her self.

After a few hours of boredom for her, Cyrus finally came home. She decided to greet him at the door.

"Welcome home." She said.

"Thanks. We're going out tonight to eat. That includes you."

"What's the occasion?" Dawn asked. She has a suspicious feeling about this.

"Just a small meeting. I don't know why, but they wanted to see you, too. Probably about why you're here, or something."

She doubted that they would talk about a "new world" or something important like that around her. Oh well, she'll take the chance. She took her hair clips and hair band off in hope that people wouldn't notice her right away.

The "meeting" was just a meeting with his three commanders. Saturn and Cyrus were wearing suits, and the girls were wear dresses that matched their hair color, including Dawn- Purple, red, and dark blue. Only Dawn had a matching scarf to hide the collar. Dawn walked closely behind Cyrus, making only half of herself visible to the three. She wasn't shy to those three, but she was afraid somebody who knew about her would find her. That was half of the reason why she decided to stay with Cyrus. No one would even think that she would hang out with criminals, and no one that knew about him would ever go near Cyrus.

Cyrus pushed Dawn in front of him so she would greet the commanders. "Hello Saturn, Jupiter, Mars."

"Hello Dawn." Saturn replied. "Please sit down."

Dawn didn't seem the slightest bit nervous. She noticed that Jupiter had her hair down. "You look nice with your hair down." She looked at Jupiter.

"Oh, um, thanks."

"Why are you here anyway?" Mars blurted out.

"Um, I'm here because I was told to."

"Not the restaurant, with Cyrus in general." Jupiter yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? He lost a bet, and now I'm here-" She couldn't tell them the main reason. "-To hide to crazy fans."

"I can see how that could be annoying for you, but why Cyrus?" Mars asked.

"He's the leader of an "evil" organization." Dawn put emphasis on the word "evil." "Who would want to go near someone like him? Besides me, of course."

"And you're okay with that, sir?"

"I guess. I mean, she can't exactly get away if she wanted to. I put a shock collar on her. If the electric fence is on, she won't make it out alive, at least. I know that she wants find out if we're going to do anything, new world-related. We can't let any of that slip into public, can we?" The three started chuckling, until they looked at Cyrus's stoic face. "We're sorry sir." Jupiter said meekly.

"Is everyone here? May I get you something to drink?" A man in a black and white suit asked. The waiter.

"I'll have a alcohol beverage. Not too heavy, but not too light." Cyrus decided.

"Um, I'm under aged, so I guess I'll just get juice- apple please?" Dawn asked.

The commanders ordered their beverages after them.

"Oh, I forgot my wallet in the car. I'll be right back." Cyrus got out of his chair. "Dawn, look after these three while I'm gone."

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean!" The commanders yelled at the same time. Dawn giggled.

Then, she noticed something, or, someone, behind Saturn. _Isn't that Jun and Lucas? I don't want them to know that I'm here with enemies! Thank god-wannabe Cyrus they didn't notice Saturn's stupid hair yet. _She put her menu in front of her, hiding her face.

"Are you okay?" Saturn asked, half-concerned.

"Yeah, sure. Um, do you think you could, I don't know, put on a hat or something?"

"Why? Is my hair messed up?"

"You're hair is always messed up." Dawn muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said your hair is always in the same shape, never messy. It's just… I don't want people to notice you…"

"I'm not so well known. Cyrus is the one who's- Oh, the drinks are here."

"Thank you very much, waiter." Dawn said politely. She took a sip of her drink. Thought it tasted kind of funny, but tried her best not to show it. She swallowed it despite what it tasted like. She took another sip. It was better this time, but barely. She took about half of it down, then she didn't care about the taste, or anything. Her face started turning a little red.

"You know. Lucas and Jun-Jun are right behind us, right?" She asked. The three looked behind them to realize that she was right.

Cyrus came back. "That took you a while." Dawn noticed.

"Yeah, well… Are you all right?" He put his hand on her forehead. _Shit, could this be a symptom of pregnancy already?_

"Cyrus…" Jupiter said quietly. "Enemies are at the table right behind us."

Cyrus looked. "So there is." Cyrus didn't care, and took a sip of his drink. Dawn finished hers. That when he realized why Dawn looked the way she did. "Oh shit."

"You know what? I noticed that you've been showing more emotions than when I last saw you four years ago." Dawn noticed. This made the commanders think for a moment, before they realized that she's right.

"Is everything okay, boss?" Mars asked.

"Well, congratulations. You see, this is part of the reason why I want to make a perfect world." He smashed the glass down. He didn't look angry, but anyone around him could tell that he was pissed. "How can you confuse juice with beer? She's too young, too small, and now, she's drunk!"

He yelled to himself. He pulled out a hundred-dollar bill and dropped it on the table. "We're going home, Dawn."

"Aw, but I was having fun…" She said, in a tipsy tone.

"You're not feeling good, now let's go!" He picked her up and decided to carry her on his shoulders. She wasn't heavy for him at all.

"I'm feeling just fine! Jun, Lucas, help me!"

"Is that Dawn? Who's that man carrying her?" They couldn't recognize him with his long hair and slightly tanner skin.

"They're slow." Saturn said.

"This is! This… Is… Cy…" Dawn passed out on his shoulder.

"I'm going to take her to a hospital. She's intoxicated by mistake."

Saturn was trying to hide his hair to avoid more trouble. "I think we should leave as well." The commanders ran out of there as quickly as possible.

"I have a fourteen year-old intoxicated in my car right now. Should I take her to a hospital?" Cyrus was on the phone in his car. "I position her like she's just sitting in the car. I don't know if it's safe for her head to be slumped over like a doll, or to lay her on her side without protection from the safety belt. It's okay for her to just sleep this through? She had just one drink. Okay. Bye."

"Dawn?" He pushed her a little.

"Hm?" She moaned.

"We're going home. You can rest in bed there."

"I don't wanna go home. It's annoying at home."

"I meant home with me."

"Mmmkay…."

"You probably won't remember this, but I'm going to leave pills out for you."

When they got to the house, Cyrus decided to carry Dawn into the bathroom right away so she could vomit.


	7. Even Worse

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! SATOSHI TAJIRI DOES! YOU THINK I WOULD BE SITTING IN A PUBLIC CRAPPY SCHOOL IF I DID?! This chapter's a little short.

Dawn sat up and groaned. "Why does my head hurt so much? She noticed a note with a bottle of pills and a glass of water right next to her.

'I'm just going to let you rest today. You may not remember last night, but I know you're going to need these.

Cyrus'

She read the bottle. "Great For Hangovers?" Is he crazy? Or did I actually…" She took the pills and lay back on the bed. "Well, he's right. I don't remember what I did last night. Well, I remember a little, but not the ride home or anything. But I do remember seeing Jun and Lucas there, and…" 'Help me!' "Oh shit. I blew it." She held her head in her hand. "Shit! I messed it up!"

"No, there's no "Dawns" here." Jun and Lucas were at the door talking to a maid.

"We followed the car over here. I swear it was Dawn. I wanted to make sure she was all right." Lucas said.

"You're thinking about some other girl."

"She even knew our names!" Jun screamed.

"Well, lots of people know who you two are. You two are famous, you know."

"Really? Than what is our name?"

"Jun." She pointed to the blonde. "And Lucas." She pointed to the black haired kid.

"HA! You're!… Right. Damn!" Jun yelled.

"Such fowl mouth at such a young age. No, Dawn's not here. Why would she be?"

"Well, she looked a lot like her, and some man was carrying her."

"He was carrying the girl because she was drunk. The waiters messed up their drinks, so the girl had her father's drink my mistake."

"Her father? We'll believe you, I guess, but if anything happens, we're coming back here." Jun ran down the driveway, where Lucas just walked. "Thanks anyway."

"No problem." She shut the door.

"Finally. I thought those guys would never be gone." She was ordered to lie if anyone asked for Dawn. "Well, at least she'll be in bed for a while, and it's not like she'll be in this house forever."


	8. Filler

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! SATOSHI TAJIRI DOES! YOU THINK I WOULD BE SITTING IN A PUBLIC CRAPPY SCHOOL IF I DID?!

"What was that?" Dawn groaned. The medicine wasn't working yet. There were knocking the door. "Cut it out! What!"

"I'm sorry to bother you, miss Dawn." The brunette maid came in. "But I was wonder if I could get you anything?" She was whispering.

"Um… Some more water would be nice. Please leave the door open until you come back, please. Thank you."

"Cyrus said that he would try to get home in early today."

"That's great." She wasn't being sarcastic. "The pills are working fast." She said to her self.

"Oh, by the way…" The maid walked back in.

"What?"

"…Help your self to food or a bath, or something." The maid was going to tell Dawn about her friends, but decided to wait to tell Cyrus first.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, uh…" Dawn was waiting for a name.

"Seiren."

"Seiren. That's a pretty name. Thank you Seiren."

"You're welcome." The brunette bowed and left the room.

Dawn decided to take a bath, now that Seiren mentioned it. Soon after she finished, Cyrus got home. She saw him out a window, so she decided to stand by the door to greet him.

"Hi honey!" Dawn greeted him in the most disturbing greeting Cyrus has ever gotten, ever.

"You're not feeling better, go back to bed." He muttered.

"I'm sorry. I'm just feeling good. The medicine worked really fast, and I just took a bath, so…"

"Well, that'll explain your wavy hair."

"Welcome home, sir." Seiren greeted him. "May I talk to you in private?"

"Well that depends…" Cyrus didn't really trust Dawn.

"Well, I can tell you later." She took his jacket.

"Thank you."

"Are you two going out or some- oh wait, that's right. "No emotions."

"No, we're not going out. She just happened to be one of my best servants."

"Okay. I was just wondering."

"Cyrus, err… Dawn, food's ready for you." One of the other maids called them.

This is starting to get a little slow. Don't worry, it's not going to be for long.


	9. Life and Death

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! SATOSHI TAJIRI DOES! YOU THINK I WOULD BE SITTING IN A PUBLIC CRAPPY SCHOOL IF I DID?!

"Wish me luck." Dawn said.

"Good luck." Cyrus replied.

Dawn was going to the Galactic doctors to see if she is pregnant or not. She was very nervous, obviously. She could have to go through an abortion. She hasn't felt very weird lately, other than the time when she got drunk a few weeks ago.

"You're Dawn, here to check to see if you're pregnant?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, please take your undergarments off and lay down on the bench. You can keep your skirt on."

"Thank you."

"It will take about fifteen minutes. Have you been feeling any morning sickness or dizziness?"

"No, I haven't been feeling anything like that."

"Well, it always possible…"

"It shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes." A nurse was talking over an intercom to Dawn. "You can just relax."

So she did that. She seemed calm, even though she really wasn't. She closed her eyes for what seemed like an hour for her, before a mask was put over her mouth containing some sort of gas.

"What's going on?" She didn't get an answer. She soon realized that this gas was knocking her out. Her vision got blurry before she completely passed out.

She woke up with a hospital gown and pain in between her legs. She didn't think much about it until she remembered what had happened. She started shaking. "Oh shit." Water rushed to her eyes. "Oh my god… Oh my god!"

"We're sorry…" Dawn quickly looked at the doctor. "…But we got orders from Cyrus. We didn't want you to know until after the operation. Or at all in that matter, if avoidable."

"Where's Cyrus?" She asked quietly.

"We also got orders to give you an operation so you can't get pregnant. We'll do that in about a week."

"Where's Cyrus?" She screamed.

"He's still working in his office. Would you like an escort to see him?"

"Am I going to stay here if I don't have an escort?" He nodded. "Than sure."

He picked up an intercom. "I need somebody without anything to do to escort a little girl from the operation room down to the boss's office. I repeat-"

The physical pain was very slowly going away for Dawn, but she felt like the emotional pain would never leave. There once was another life inside of her, and it died inside of her. She noticed that she was bleeding, and she didn't have her period yet this month. She thought it was late at first. She regained enough stability to put on some underwear by her self at least.

"I'm here to escort the girl." Dawn saw a female grunt waiting for her.

"She's right here."

"Oh my, what a pretty girl!"

"Thank you…" She said meekly.

"Let's go." The girl helped lift Dawn up by the arm. The grunt had to have Dawn's arm over her shoulder when they were walking.

"Here we are!"

"Thank you…" Dawn said again.

"Be careful with her. She just had surgery." The Galactic girl warned the guard in front of the office door.

"In that case, she in good hands."

"Bye-bye, cutie!"

"Bye…"

"Cyrus, I have someone for you."

Dawn walked nervously over to Cyrus. As soon as the door closed behind her, she started crying. She collapsed on his lap and hid her face in his chest. "I-I… I…"

"You don't have to say it."

"I… Okay…"

She tried to peek at the computer. She only caught part of the subject of his email- "Regarding the plan on…" Before Cyrus blocked her view with his hands. Embracing her with a hug.

Poor Dawn.

Just so you know, I forgot that I killed Mars and Jupiter in the prologue, so I changed it so that they're still alive.


	10. Moving

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! SATOSHI TAJIRI DOES! YOU THINK I WOULD BE SITTING IN A PUBLIC CRAPPY SCHOOL IF I DID?!

Note: Some references from Platinum version. I've never played it, but I watched my brother and boyfriend. Some details might be messed up because of that.

Dawn cried her self to sleep against Cyrus's chest. He moved her to the couch that was just barely larger than her. Normally that's where he interviewed people, but he could just move them to a wooden chair. If they get distracted from the girl sleeping on the couch, then they wouldn't get the job. Very few people have pass. He looked at the email one more time, considering that he didn't get a good look at it before due to distractions.

Subject: Regarding the Plan on a Better World.

We failed the last time, as you may know. However, last time we only had the red chain, and we were only going after Palkia. Now that we have both orbs, we just need to restore the red chain. This would especially work now that we have the main cause of the previous failure in our hands. We should go after both Palkia and Dialga. Maybe, just to fool the three lake guardians, we should paint master balls red, or something.

Sincerely,

Eva, plan manager

'Well of course we should.' He thought. He replied-

Subject: Re: Regarding the Plan on a Better World.

Don't you think I can figure all of that out my self? I was too, though it's hard to admit, "greedy" before. Wanting everything as soon as possible. This time we can take our time. Not like it would matter when we get Dialga. Do you honestly think that painting a ball red would fool the three lake guardians? Idiot! Come up with an idea that's not stupid.

Cyrus

Cyrus sighed and looked at the sleeping vessel on his couch. He didn't feel sorry for the girl. It was her own choice to not use protection, and her own choice to have sex in the first place. He owns her of her own free will. However, now that her two friends know where she is, they would have to move to a different area. Eterna would be too risky with Professor Oak staying there. He felt that Veilstone was the safest place for them. How ironic, one of the most dangerous cities in Sinnoh, and yet they're the most safest here. They could go to their newest base, though it was extremely small compared to the base they are in now. It's in plain sight like the one in Eterna, however, but it was worth a shot, he guessed.

He picked up Dawn and carried her to his car. She woke up from the loud noises the doors made.

"Uh… Huh? When did I get here?"

"I carried you here just now." Cyrus said emotionlessly.

"So you're done with work early?"

"No, more like a half an hour late."

"What? I missed the whole day!"

"Seems like it." They started moving.

"We're going to have to move temporarily for some business."

"Okay. Where?"

"To Canalave."

--

I don't know if I spelled that correctly.


	11. Dream

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! SATOSHI TAJIRI DOES! YOU THINK I WOULD BE SITTING IN A PUBLIC CRAPPY SCHOOL IF I DID?!

Note again: I explain feelings of a plane ride… But I'd never been in a plane yet, and I can't look it up, (stupid school computers) but I have ridden rides that will go up so far, and so fast. I'm going to describe that feeling instead.

"Why are we moving?"

"Didn't I already tell you? I need to be there for business."

"Oh. I don't know if you told me that. I was too tired to pay attention."

They were on a plane, but it wasn't in motion yet.

"Have you've ever ridden on a plane before?"

"Um… No." Dawn had to pause for a second. "Nope, this is my first time."

"You may feel like you can't breathe, but after a few minutes, it will feel like you can breathe better than ever before."

"Like a carnival ride?"

"I guess. I had never been on one before."

"Really? Well, I guess that doesn't surprise me-!"

The plane started moving. When they reached the air, Dawn was clawing at her seat. Looking frightened and tried to breathe. Cyrus seemed okay, so she assumed that he's used to this. He even spoke- "See what I mean?"

When they stopped moving higher at a fast speed, Dawn could breathe again. Her head felt light. She was alone in the huge plane with Cyrus. Normally she would ask why they're the only ones, excluding the pilots, but she was too frightened to do that. There wasn't any "Peanut ladies," as she would call them, or anything. Not even a Pokemon in sight, inside and out. It was strange to her, but she didn't want to worry about it. She was just trying to keep her food in. Eventually she calmed down. She let the chair, which was comfortable to her, support her head.

"We're reaching high altitudes, so put your oxygen masks on." A voice through the P.A. system filled the plane.

"Oh great! Just when I…" She grabbed the mask above her. She took deep breaths before speaking again. "When I was calming down…" She sighed.

"You'll get used to it. You're going to have to."

"Thanks for the warning."

Dawn noticed that Cyrus's mask wasn't fogging up nearly as much as hers. In fact, it was barely fogging up at all.

"Are you a slow breather?"

"I guess so."

He pulled out a laptop and started working at it. Dawn couldn't see the screen. They were sitting next to each other, but they were just far enough to talk to each other, but not close enough to so that Dawn could see his work. It was like he purposely set the seating up like that. She figured he was doing "work" that he didn't want anyone to see, or something. She took her mask off and unbuckled her seat. Cyrus looked at her.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." She left for the bathroom, but after a minute she quietly went out and sneaked behind Cyrus and looked at his screen. She started reading, and when she was done she sneaked back to the bathroom."

'_They have the orbs? I was right! I was so stupid! How am I going to stop him? I guess I thought that I would get more outside contact some how. I'm so fucking stupid!'_

She held her chest before walking out and sitting back down again. He seemed very into his work now. She was lucky, she was sure that he didn't notice her. She put the mask on. Rather they were in high altitudes or not, she needed it. Eventually she started to fall asleep. The dream she is having…

She was there in the plane with Cyrus. She looked at his eyes. He looked at her, but his eyes were the two legendary orbs. His hair was in the same spiky style that he had years ago. She looked down and there was a blood-red chain connecting their wrists. She didn't seem to care. It like she knew this already. 'That's right. I know this, they have the orbs, and they're planning on restoring the chain. No, wait…' She held her wrist up. 'They already have it?' She pulled at it. The chain broke. The remains landed on the floor but made no noise.

But Cyrus started talking. "You will still be with me in the new world." She stared at his eyes, blinked, and looked again. They were normal now. "Dawn, are you okay? You were moaning and moving around."

"Huh, what? Yes, I'm okay. Just having a weird dream." Dawn sighed in relief. She thought about the weird dream she had for a while. She decided not to fall asleep for a while.


	12. Suspicion

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! SATOSHI TAJIRI DOES! YOU THINK I WOULD BE SITTING IN A PUBLIC CRAPPY SCHOOL IF I DID?!

I'm playing Platinum version now. Yay and stuff.

"Finally!" Dawn stretched and took deep breaths. "Finally out of that plane!"

Cyrus grabbed her hand and dragged her to a blue building with white spikes on the side.

"Master Cyrus, hello!"

Cyrus moaned and went into an elevator.

"I've been wondering, why do you still have the team running. Weren't they disbanded years ago?" He didn't say anything. "Answer me!"

"Why the sudden question?"

"I just want to know." She replied quickly but quietly. She couldn't seem too desperate.

"You're nosy. Mind your own business."

"What business? I can't leave!"

"Who started that?"

Defeated. "Sorry." She said quietly.

In the office now, Dawn had to stay hidden in front of the desk, either sleeping or reading. She decided to read about mythology in the region. She was bored, but she was told to read. She had other options, but none that she was interested in at all.

"I'm curious. You try to suppress your emotions, but you had Mespirit a while ago. There are ancient rumors that coming into physical contact with it would take away your emotions. Why didn't you touch it?"

"I… Uh… Well, if I got rid of all of my emotions all together, then I wouldn't care for a new world." Cyrus was stumped. He didn't know how to answer that.

"Uh huh." She turned the page.

"Isn't it possible to have two worlds at once? Why wipe out this one?"

"Just shut up. I can't answer that. Especially when I'm working."

"I'm sorry." She started to read again.

Cyrus was getting very suspicious. He pushed the feeling in the back of his head immediately. She was here for that reason. She was just worried that she was pregnant for a while. Which is why she didn't ask anything about his work before.

--

Lemons in next chapter


	13. Shock

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! SATOSHI TAJIRI DOES! YOU THINK I WOULD BE SITTING IN A PUBLIC CRAPPY SCHOOL IF I DID?!

There will be sexual themes, but not as detailed as the fourth chapter.

About a week later, Dawn got another surgery. She can't get pregnant anymore. Which was happy for her…

She was on a balcony in Cyrus's room in the mansion they were currently in. She looked down at the ground below her.

"I hope you're not thinking about jumping. That would be unintelligible." Dawn turned around to look at Cyrus in his emotionless eyes.

"No, I'm not. I was just thinking… We're so high up. What if this thing fell under me, I don't have anything at all to prevent me from dying!"

"The whole building is pretty stable, and new. The chances of you falling are practically nothing, unless you fall on purpose."

"Well that's good…" She still walked into the room, nonetheless. "It's been about four weeks since we done it."

He sat down on his bed and sighed. "You should be too young to be sexually active."

"Well, whatever. It doesn't matter now, we're both clean from STD's, plus, I can't get pregnant anymore."

"I'm kind of tired." He mumbled.

"Wow, really? You only missed three nights of sleep!"

"I was busy working."

"At home? You can die if you don't sleep, you know. Take a break!"

She leaped toward him and smacked her lips with his. He pulled her away.

"How am I suppose to sleep with you needy and horny?"

"You wouldn't sleep anyway."

Cyrus was trying to find a comeback, before Dawn held his groin in her palm and forced her tongue inside of him. She forced him on his back and he gave in and held her head and back.

After awhile of making out and foreplay, they started stripping. Dawn had her stomach against the mattress with Cyrus on top of her. They were moaning in pleasure. She was excited. When they were finished, Dawn still wanted more. She started making out with him again until they ran out of breath and lay down, gasping for air. Cyrus went to deep sleep.

Dawn got out of bed as soon as she could tell he was sleeping. She started searching around for anything. A key here and there- she tested them out on every door that was locked. She could only open two doors out of five keys. She figured that one was for his car. She was too tired to tell if any of the keys were car keys. She also assumed the others were house keys. She tested them out on her collar- they didn't work.

She decided to search through the rooms that she could open. In one, an office with a computer and a few sheets of papers. She read the papers and found a few things that were helpful for her, even though she knew most of what was on the papers already.

'The commanders are going to go to the three lakes in a month from now.' She looked at the date. This was printed a few days ago. 'They would have about twenty grunts guarding the entrances.'

'We will meet you…' She assumed "you" was Cyrus. '… At five in the afternoon a week after the red chain is created. At the top of Spear Pillar.'

"Having fun?" Dawn squeaked and turned around. "I noticed that you were out of bed, and then I noticed that the key to this room is gone. Connections-connections. What was it that I said to you before? "If you break or **steal**? Then…" He pulled out a little box, and flicked the lid open. There was a white button. "I hoped that I wouldn't need this." He pushed the button, and bolts of electricity surged through Dawn's body.

---

Torture and blood next chapter. There's a twist in it, though!


	14. Punishment

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! SATOSHI TAJIRI DOES! YOU THINK I WOULD BE SITTING IN A PUBLIC CRAPPY SCHOOL IF I DID?!

The collar stopped giving out electricity, but there were still blue and white shocks running across Dawn's body. "Get up." Cyrus demanded sternly.

She attempted to stand up. Or at least, that was what Cyrus thought. "I'll get a wheel chair- with restraints." He figured he would answer Dawn's "Why can't you pick me up" question that he figured she had.

When he left, she muttered, "That didn't work." She actually attempted to stand, but she was having a hard time. She heard the squeaky wheels of the chair. She attempted to walk a few steps, but landed on the office chair. She waited a few seconds before trying again. Cyrus came in with the chair just when she caught her balance without support. She attempted to walk again towards Cyrus before falling again in the wheel chair.

"I'm… Trying… To walk…" Dawn said, taking deep breaths in between words.

"That won't be needed now." He positioned her so she was bound to the chair. She exposed to a lot of torture now. That's what scared her. She closed her eyes in fatigue while he was pushing her into a dark room. One, very dim, almost burned out light, no windows. There was a pair of shackles hanging from the wall. She was very scared. He loosened her restraints, and she forced her self up, grabbing his wrists. She pushed him where she could barely see the bindings. Dawn was surprised to see that the things clamped shut automatically.

"What the hell do you think you're…?"

She ignored him and opened the door (after searching for it, of course) for more light.

"Why are you awake? An hour is not very long."

"Habit. I used to have my alarm going off at around this time, so I started getting up before hand by habit."

She picked up a long chain from the corner of the room. The grey metal was shining from the little light that was in there. Dawn kicked the chair away and started using the chain as a weapon against Cyrus. His face, his chest, his knees, and a little above them, nothing that she could see was spared. He tried to keep himself from grunting in pain. The links were fairly small, which made it easy to move around and cut human flesh. She kept on going until about a half an hour when she was tired, and when she could see that Cyrus was a mess of blood. Dawn dropped the chain and left the room. She came back in with a first-aid kit.

"I'm… Sorry that I hurt you. I don't know what I was thinking." She said quietly. She unwrapped the cloth from the kit. "I was mad, and afraid, I guess." She ripped his bloodstained shirt off and started to wrap the bandage around his stomach, where she slashed the most. She cut a piece with her teeth and started working on her legs, and so on.

"How do you open these?" Dawn asked, fingering the shackles restraining Cyrus.

"They automatically open after an hour."

She just grunted contently and searched through his pockets. She took a button and a key from him. She didn't know where he hid them, but she has them now. She tried the key on her collar, which fell by her feet soon after.

"The shocking hurts." She sat by Cyrus, waiting for the restraints to open. She was inspecting them to make a loud sound when an hour is up, but instead she was surprised to feel Cyrus grabbing unto her wrist. 'Like a ninja.' She thought calmly. She soon found her self stuck against the wall like Cyrus, but her feet were barely off the ground.

"Why didn't you escape when you had the chance?" He picked the chain up and slashed her with it. She said nothing. "Well?"

"I don't think you want to know." Dawn said quietly, but Cyrus didn't hear it.

"Is it because of the fans that would stalk you?" He hit her a few more times. "Or is there more than that? More than figuring out what you did? More than avoidance?"

"Do you really want to know?" She didn't even flinched in pain, even though she was suffering from more pain then he was, due to the lack of clothes.

"Obviously I do!" He struck her across the face.

"I love you." She said quickly.

He dropped the weapon in disbelief. "You… What?"

"I don't know why, but I love you. I always preferred strong, older men. Physically strong, not just using Pokemon for doing all the dirty work."

"I'm not supposed to be loved. I'm supposed to be hated, if anything!"

"Well, love is, to me, wanting to be with someone or something as long as possible."

He didn't say anything. He just came close to steal a kiss. "I can do more then just hurt you like this." He said lustily.

"You know, my first was with you. Your prediction was correct on that. Even my first kiss was with you."

"So you felt this way for a while now?" He held her breasts.

"No, just recently. At first, I was just trying to see if your team where going to do anything similar to what you tried last time. But then, I… Don't know."

He forced her into a deep, hot, wet kiss, which she accepted happily.

--

Oh gawd, mush. I was originally going to do a whip, but how would you find it in a dark room? Besides, Ivy's awesome! (Soul Caliber…. Namco owns her!)


	15. Religion

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! SATOSHI TAJIRI DOES! YOU THINK I WOULD BE SITTING IN A PUBLIC CRAPPY SCHOOL IF I DID?!

Dawn got her collar the night previous. They were in the office at the Galactic building again. Neither of them said anything. She couldn't read, she was thinking about what she said last night.

"Um… If the scientists were to use me for their experiments, what would they do?" She didn't want to ask. She didn't want him to know that she wants to get away to breathe, but she wanted to know her options.

"I don't really know. I know that they wouldn't do something that would kill you. At least, I told them not to…"

"I'll pass. Thanks." She closed the book and set it on the floor to use as a pillow. Cyrus didn't care anymore, as long as she leaves the room whenever the phone rang.

And she desperately wanted the phone to ring, and she wanted the call to be long.

No one called before lunch. They were both eating silently with Mars and Charon. Jupiter and Saturn were on a mission. The silence bugged Mars, so she tried breaking it.

"So, when the next mission for me?"

"You will not be doing that until the others come back."

"Why did they get to go?"

"I select the commanders by random."

"I never get picked." Charon complained

Dawn shuddered. Charon creeps her out.

"You're a scientist. A very smart one, but a recent one as well."

"Why isn't your name Pluto?" Dawn asked suddenly. It was bugging her. "Or why do they not call you Phobos, or Deimos?" She looked at Mars.

"Well… Technically Pluto's a moon and not a planet or something. I don't know." Mars tried answering.

"Deimos sounds kind of cool. Kind of masculine though." Charon commented.

"Mars is right, that why it's Charon, not Pluto."

"That's the only reason? Weird." Dawn finished her sandwich that was given to her instead of something larger like everyone else.

"Why do you care?" Charon asked.

"I was just curious. It's kind of odd, I guess."

"Curiosity killed the cat," they say." Charon said blankly.

"Oh no! Saturn, no!" Mars joked and giggled.

Dawn would giggle if she weren't a shame to her self. She knew that Cyrus didn't like it, and when she told him what she did the night before… It was still weird. She felt like these were her friends, almost. She definitely would prefer at least a grunt was around her and Cyrus right now. She stared at her glass of water to avoid eyesight from everyone.

After Cyrus was done, Dawn quietly followed to put the plate and glass in the dishwasher. She quietly followed behind Cyrus back to his office.

"You know, you don't have to be so quiet just because of what you said. It's kind of awkward, I guess."

"So it would be better if I were to jump on you and started to make out with you?"

"Uh… I guess." He followed her to his desk and waited until he sat on his chair. She leaped on him and tried to lock lips with him. He grabbed her chin and pushed her away. "I still need to work!"

She sat down in front of the desk and started giggling. "I'm sorry." Dawn calmed down a bit and started to read again until the work was done.

That night, Cyrus held her tightly in bed to prevent her from getting away.

"To answer your questions." He whispered into Dawn's ear. "I ordered someone to test the Mespirit before, just in case they die or something. Nothing happen. I couldn't get the pixie to get rid of emotions, but I guess not even "The Emotion" could wipe away emotions."

"And for the second universe?"

"I did my research, but I couldn't find a way to create another world. Besides, wiping this world out would be much easier and quicker."

"What about your employees?"

"They'll die with everything else. I would be the only living thing existing. They don't know that, but I plain this to happen."

"Wouldn't you get lonely?"

"I'm going to make a world without spirit."

"How? You already proved that Mespirit could not get rid of emotion."

"I've spent most of my life repenting emotions. At least, before I met you."

Dawn giggled. "That's a lie! Why would you bother trying to start over the world if you didn't have the emotion to care?"

"I don't know! I don't care why I care. I'm just sick of human emotions!"

"But that's still using emotion. So confusing!"

Cyrus suddenly licked the back of Dawn's ear. She moaned quietly.

"And then there are the seven deadly sins. Most of them are based on emotion…"

"Unless hunger is an emotion."

"Well, binge eating, I guess. Anyway, they say that those seven sins are the only things god hates."

"Depends. I believe in the Pokemon gods, but I don't think they hate the sins."

"That's another thing. Religion, there's not a right one. I intend to be the right god."

"That no one would believe in because no one would exist besides you!"

"That may be true, but it doesn't matter for me."

"And how would the Pokemon that you use seize to exist?"

"If I'm in control, I can make anything die."

"Good enough, I guess. So why did you bring up sins and then suddenly brought up religion and such?"

"My apologies, the subject of god gets me going."

"I can tell."

"Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Pride, Sloth, Wrath. How ironic, lust is a sin, and yet, without lust, there would be nothing."

"I noticed that one sin could be connected to other sins. Greed could want something lustful. If it gets that lust, then envy would be jealous of greed. Lust wouldn't care as long as it's getting laid, and if Greed has everything there is to give, then it would either want more, or become pride. Or greedpride. Greedpride could become sloth, and envy would be wrath as well, thus, envywrath. It could binge, thus, envywrathgluttony. I could go on and on."

"You have a point, I guess."

"Why did you bring up-?"

"I honestly don't know."

"I love you. It's strange, and I know I shouldn't, but I do."

"… I know." Cyrus slowly said.

----

I got past Distortion World a while ago. I still needed an excuse for the Mespirit taking away emotions and to why Charon's "name" is… What it is.


	16. Comfort

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! SATOSHI TAJIRI DOES! YOU THINK I WOULD BE SITTING IN A PUBLIC CRAPPY SCHOOL IF I DID?!

"Cyrus, do you believe in god?"

"No. I admit, I believe that Palkia, Dialga, et cetera were able to create regions, but I don't believe that they would come from nowhere."

"So what about you? You said before that you wanted to be god."

"I want to create an ideal world. If I can do that, I can be considered godly. Or a deity, if you'd prefer that."

"But you'd need help with that still."

"But it would still be my world."

"I guess."

Cyrus bit Dawn's neck. She moaned but then complained.

"I'm too tired to do anything but sleep tonight. I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night."

He didn't say anything. He just held her tight.

"If you don't want me to get away, you better sleep all night."

"Don't worry. I won't let go."

They fell into deep sleep in a matter of minutes. However, Dawn was woken up in a few hours to the motion of Cyrus letting go of the girl. He was reading a book, sitting at the side of the bed with glasses on. She sat up and leaned her back against his.

"I thought you said…" She yawned. "That you wouldn't let go." She said in a slow, deep sleepy tone.

"I didn't let go in my sleep. Now that I'm awake, I can do research without worry."

"Insomnia isn't a good thing."

"I slept, did I?"

"It's three in the morning! Three hours isn't long for sleep!"

"It's more than I normally sleep. Besides, sloth is a sin."

"First of all, if you can't sleep enough, you'll die. Second, lust is a sin too, but like we agreed, without lust, there wouldn't be babies."

"Once I make a new world, I'll redo my self so I wouldn't need sleep."

"That's stupid!" She grabbed his collar of his light sleeping shirts and pulled him back. "Sleep! Oh, I didn't know you wore glasses."

"I only need them for reading small text."

She swiped the glasses away and set them down on the dark brown nightstand next to the bed. "You promised you wouldn't let go, and that you would sleep all night! Until the sun is up!"

"The sun is up." He decided to joke for an excuse.

"Not "Cyrus," the sun-sun. The big ball on fire that warms us all!"

Cyrus grabbed Dawn and got on top of her, holding her again. "I could warm you up."

"You're obviously tired. Or sick. You're joking around, which is weird especially for you! Get some sleep!"

"I'm never tired."

"Or you're just too tired too often that you even forgot what it feels like to be tired!"

"I doubt that."

"Come on! Please get to sleep… Before I cry."

He turned off the table light. "I guess. But if I miss anything important because of you, then you'll repeat last night... I mean, two nights ago."

"Thank you…"

They just stayed there in the same position for a few, quiet, awkward seconds.

"Are you just gonna sleep like that?"

"You don't care as long as I sleep, right?"

"I can barely breath. Lay on your side please."

"I think I like you better under me."

"As sexy as that sounds, "like" is an emotion, and I'm becoming claustrophobic!" She thrashed around under him before he moved so he could lie on his side.

She grabbed his arms and held them as tightly and as close to her chest as she could. She slip her fingers in between his and gripping them tightly. "Just so you don't get away."


	17. Plan

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! SATOSHI TAJIRI DOES! YOU THINK I WOULD BE SITTING IN A PUBLIC CRAPPY SCHOOL IF I DID?!

Cyrus was working away at his computer like he normally does. This was annoying Dawn. She sneaked behind his chair and peeked at what he was doing. Apparently, he hasn't noticed her yet, so she started reading what he was typing, when he was typing the words.

"I-will-send-you-the-code-for-the…"

"Do you mind?"

"Yes, I do."

"You're destroying my privacy."

"You shouldn't care, right, emotionless?" She grabbed the chair on wheels and pulled it back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cyrus screamed.

"I never said that I couldn't disturb your work when I won the bet."

"You never said you could either!"

Dawn got on his lap, legs spread, privates rubbing against privates through panties and jeans. "You work too hard!" Her right hand started slipping downwards.

"There's a reason for that!" He grabbed her arm and pulled it away from what she was aiming for.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again!" Cyrus stared at Dawn's face for a few seconds, trying to come up with a comeback. She got off of him.

"Sir, I have a young man here saying that he needs to see you…"

"What was that?" Dawn jumped back.

"It's just a radio." He pushed a red button that has the word "talk" above it. "What does he look like?"

"He has silver, messy hair, looks like he's around eighteen…"

"My name is Jin Mata."

"Apparently his name is Jin."

Cyrus lifted up a piece of paper. "I have an appointment with him, send him in."

"So I take it you want me to leave?" He nodded. "Okay." She left shortly after Jin came in.

"Hello mister Mata. Nice to see you." He extended his arm for a handshake…

Dawn was sitting against the wall next to the office doors with the security guard guarding them. She was thinking hard, coming up with an idea or something.

'I hope something comes up when the time is right, or something. I may have won the bet, but I'm still powerless. Even more so now.' She thought. 'With my Pokemon gone, I can't attack Cyrus at all… I don't want to attack Cyrus.'

"Hey, are you listening?"

"Uh, what?" She looked at the guard

"I asked you what you're relationship with Cyrus is."

"I would tell you, but I'm afraid that I shouldn't. Ask him instead."

"I did, but he ignored me."

"Well, maybe he doesn't want anybody to know, or something."

"I know. That's why I asked you."

"I don't tell anyone anything that Cyrus won't want people to know."

"What's your name?"

"Ask Cyrus if I can tell you."

"…Favorite color?"

"Ask Cyrus."

"You're just being annoying."

"Yep!" Dawn smiled proudly.

"You don't trust me or something?"

"I only trust Cyrus."

"How does that work?"

There was a pause, before Dawn spoke up. "Ask Cyrus if I can tell you. I'll give you a hint, it has to do with the first question." Her good mood seemed to have disappeared with the coming of the question.

"Whatever."

They sat in silence for the rest of the interview. Dawn went back into the room when she got the hint that it was okay.

"Stop me." She whispered as she was walking in. "Before I do something that I will regret."


	18. Stress

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! SATOSHI TAJIRI DOES! YOU THINK I WOULD BE SITTING IN A PUBLIC CRAPPY SCHOOL IF I DID?! Oh, and last chapter, I forgot to mention. I've been reading "Gin Tama" (owned by Hideaki Sorachi) so that how I came up with "Jin Mata."

Oh, and there's sexual sadism in this chapter.

Warning: I was listening to MSI during half of this. (I don't own them. They are gods, thus, owns themselves.) Including "Mark David Chapman"… So if this start seeming like… I don't know… Bizarre, that's probably why.

Dawn walked up to Cyrus until he was reaching distant to her, and reached out to choke him, hard. Cyrus couldn't even make a small squeal. He slid his right hand down to his jean pocket. Dawn collapsed on the floor from the electricity running through her body. She coughed when the shocks calmed down.

She couldn't hear when he shocked her, but Cyrus called security. She had to be carried in one of the guard's arms. She couldn't see clearly, she couldn't hear clearly, and she couldn't talk. They stopped but she wasn't put down. She could hear mumbling before transferring into someone else's arm. She looked up at the new face, trying to make the person out.

"Hello Dawn." She was able to hear him say. She jumped out of his arms when she realized who it was. "Are you afraid of me?"

Dawn wasn't afraid, but Charon tends to freak her out. "Oh… It's just you." She said as a mask to avoid hurting the scientist's feelings, or something.

"When the doctor who forced you into an abortion heard that you were going to get locked away for a while, he immediately sent doctors and scientists to go looking for you.

"And you were the one that found me, joy." Dawn mumbled.

"What was that? My ears must be going bad."

"I asked you why?"

"Something to do with hormones."

"Okay…."

"What did you do to get Cyrus to want to isolate you for a few days?"

"I um… I choked him… Sort of…"

"Why would-"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know. You just enjoy murdering people or something?"

"Are you a masochist or something? I can hurt you too!"

"Mood swings- that's why they sent me to get you."

"Why would they care about mood swings?"

"Don't ask me why, I have no idea!" He reached down to pick her up.

"I can get up my self!" She stood up and tried to keep her balance. Dawn was swaying back and forth violently before Charon grabbed her before she fell.

"You're right. You just can't stay balanced."

"Shit." She hissed to her self.

It wasn't a long walk to the "Emergency" wing. No body said anything to her. The doctors were speaking jargon to each other, so she couldn't understand. She just had to sit on a bed in a small room by her self. There wasn't a clock, so she didn't know how long she had to wait until someone came in to the room.

"Cyrus! I'm very sorry! I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's alright. The person who did your abortion reminded me that the abortion might make you go through some violent mood swings."

"Why was I locked in here until you came by?"

"You weren't locked. They just wanted you to stay in there eyes. You could have left for anything you might have needed. You just never try. Come on, let's go." Dawn quietly ran over to him and stayed closely behind.

"_She could have done that as a serious aftermath from the forced abortion. If she tries something like that again, then turn the shock levels low. If she get violent, but not that violent, then let her be."_

Now late at night, Dawn pushed Cyrus into the bed. Her tongue violently wrestled with his. He tried to push her away. Blaming work for getting him tired and not in the mood, but she kept on going. She started biting his lips in semi-rage until their teeth were dyed red in blood. It took awhile for him to notice that Dawn was crying.

"There isn't a day when I'm not thinking about our child that you killed." She whispered in his ear before biting it roughly. "No matter how much love I feel towards you, I will never forgive you…"

"Are you sure you're just not confusing "love" with "lust?"

She paused for a moment. "…I don't know. Maybe. Are you the type of god that hates sins?" she was talking metaphorically. Cyrus caught that right away.

"I don't care for sins."

"Good." She nipped at his nape before sharply biting it, almost drawing blood. Dawn moved down to his collarbone, only kissing and nipping it slightly, before moving down to his chest.

"Nngh!" She shrieked before biting his left nipple with all her strength. Crying out louder. "Why aren't you doing anything?" She yelled.

"I rid of my emotions as much as possible ever since I was just a child."

"No, you didn't! You just taught yourself how not to show them!"

She bit him again to get rid of some of the stress growing inside of her. When she wasn't satisfied so she took more skin in between her teeth, grinding the flesh violently until she tasted the metallic flavor of his blood. Dawn licked his scar sadistically. Cleaning his chest, clear of blood aside from the bite marks. She started sobbing against his chest.

"You can at least admit to yourself that you're feeling pain!" He didn't say or do anything, so she forced her hand down his pants and scraped at his shaft with nails. This finally made him wince in pain. She rubbed him without nails this time, until he got hard. No matter how much she wanted him in that state, she wanted to torture him more.

"Are you satisfied?" He asked, but got no answer. She was hot with need, but she wanted desperately to fight back the urges of taking his beaten organ inside of her. Instead, she lay down on her back while on his chest. She led Cyrus's hand between her legs instead. Instead of forcing the fingers inside of her, she just left it there, almost asking him to please her. He replied by doing what she wanted. Dawn moaned in pleasurable ecstasy.

"I don't know if I'll ever be satisfied." She finally said.


	19. Game Finished

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! SATOSHI TAJIRI DOES! YOU THINK I WOULD BE SITTING IN A PUBLIC CRAPPY SCHOOL IF I DID?!

By the way, I'm going to change details in these next two chapters, instead of following the game. I won't change it that much, but things would be easier with a little modification in this fic.

Cyrus held onto Dawn's hand tightly. The helicopters could only make it to half way up Mount Coronet, where the snow starts. Dawn got winter clothes back for this occasion. She didn't know what to do. So far, she couldn't do anything to prevent Cyrus to go through with this plan. All she could do now was ask him questions she already knew.

"You realized that you would be the only living thing, right? What's the point of that?"

"Are you afraid of dying?" He dragged her roughly in attempt to make her go faster. She flinched. She kind of was afraid to die, knowing that everybody else who she loves would die with her. Cyrus dragged her to a cave so they could warm up a little and rest.

"That's why I decided to bring you with me."

Dawn thought about it for a moment, before remembering something. "That's what you said before, four years ago."

"Just me and you, alone in a perfect world." He talked in an almost seducing tone. "Are you okay with that? Or are you going to try to stop me again?"

"I…" She thought about it more seriously now then she did when she was ten. "May… Be…"

"Maybe what?"

"Depends on when we get up there. I should know by then."

Cyrus stood up. "Let's go."

Dawn stood up after him. "Okay…" She said meekly.

He took her hand again. As soon as the cold air hit her face, she cursed.

"Damn this snow!" She was careful not to say that too loudly.

"Just a little more now."

It seemed like hours before she was warm again. They were alone on the peak. Dawn wanted to talk, but couldn't find her voice from the sudden change in climate. She decided to wait to see if Cyrus asked the question again. Though she wasn't really sure if she could even nod in this state. She tightens her grip in Cyrus's hand to make sure he was still there. She opened her mouth and squeaked. It was barely audible, even for her.

The blood red chain circled around them. Dawn got closer to Cyrus to let him know what her answer is. Balls of blue lights appeared out of nowhere before the two dinosaur-like creatures emerged from them. She was shaking. "Cyrus…"

"Are you ready?"

She was shaking violently but she nodded. Suddenly, a dark purple aura appeared between the two creatures.

"What?" She heard Cyrus say.

A shadow-like figure rose from the aura. It had red eyes and what looks like three red fingers on what looked like wings. The aura surrounded them, the darkness swallowing them whole.

When Dawn regained consciousness the first thing she noticed was that she was alone. She looked around for Cyrus but was more shocked when she saw where she was. "What?" There were floating islands and weird trees. "Is this the new world?" She looked around in panic. "Cyrus?" She yelled, but the sound didn't get far. She looked over the edge of the platform she was on.

She saw the same purple aura with pink platforms. There wasn't a platform far below her, so she jumped off the platform she was already on. "Whoa!" She jumped up and down. "Low gravity!" She ran towards a floating island that seemed sideways. She jumped towards it and landed on it with ease. "Maybe the islands have their own gravity." She guessed.

She looked ahead and found Cyrus. He was conscious and seemed lost. "Cyrus!" She tried yelling again, but he didn't hear her. Dawn started running towards him. She jumped and landed on his back gently. "Cyrus!"

"There you are! I was wondering if you made it to this… Universe."

"Is this supposed to be the new world?"

"I don't think so. I think that thing that brought us here created this world."

"The shadow creature?" As if on cue, the thing flew past them. Dawn cling onto Cyrus' arm in shock.

"Yes, that creature… It probably made this world to balance out with the other world."

"Or to just get away from our world. It reminds me of you!" She walked to the edge of the platform and looked down, but instead she just looked at another pink platform. She looked up to see a new line of them.

"Where they here before?"

"Step back a few steps." Dawn complied and the platforms disappeared. "Whoa!" She stepped forward again to see them appear in front of her. She jumped up and down to test the platforms. They didn't disappear. She decided to take the risk, and jumped to the first small platform. Than the other, until she was on a large island again. Cyrus followed her when he saw her stop.

"You looked out of character when you hopped just now!" Dawn giggled.

"I couldn't get here any other way."

There was a loud cry. Dawn looked over the platform.

"Jesus. Either that thing is really close, or just really loud."

"No, I saw a large shadow, but it wasn't really large, so it's still far away."

They continued their way down, solving puzzles by themselves by pushing boulders into holes until something happened. They even had to swim up-wards and sideways to get further. It seemed like hours until they got to the bottom, but they both knew that it didn't take any time at all- how can time go on with no time, after all?

"Look at that light!" Dawn pointed to a very bright light that looked like a large star to her. "Maybe it leads to our world."

"Maybe, but I doubt that… Thing wants us out of this world after what we tried doing to the other world. If it gets in our way, then I would have to harm it enough to leave us. It cannot be allowed to die or be captured, though. Otherwise we would all die. You, me, and everyone else would die without even knowing it. Get behind me just in case."

Dawn proceeded with the request, but still keeping barely any room between them. That was the first time she noticed what Cyrus carried in his pocket. She reached out for it quietly, making sure he didn't notice, and took it out. It had a silver luster to it. She put it in her pocket.

_'I can't believe I have a __**gun**__ in my pocket! I never thought that I would get to carry a gun… Hopefully… No… I will have to…'_

Cyrus' prediction was proven correct when the large shadow creature showed up the minute Cyrus hopped to the last platform. He reached for one of his Pokeballs.

"Creature…" He pulled one out. "I don't know what you are, but you disrupted a very important event for me." He said to himself.

He heard a click.

"Cyrus…" He turned around, but didn't physically react to what he saw. "I love you so much… I'm willing to give you the world you want. The world that you only control over, because that "world" is nothing but darkness, and non-existence." Her hands were shaking when holding the gun, but it was clear to both of them that he would hit.

"What about the creature?" Cyrus said as if it was no big deal.

"I'll catch it, and then release it with your Pokeballs… And if I have to, Pokemon…"

"You've been planning this for a while, haven't you? Hoping that something like this would happen."

"Not exactly "this," but yes."

"And you're going to kill me?" He asked indifferently.

He was testing her, she could tell. She just looked at the pink floor and cried.

"I won." She pulled the trigger on the gun, but dropped it right away. She was too afraid to look at what she has done. The creature cried out again. She looked up to see Cyrus on the ground, bleeding.

"S-sorry for that, creature." Dawn walked over to Cyrus' body. "I-I really… Didn't want th-the world to change." She removed his jacket without touching the body on it, and stripped the Pokeballs out of it. "But when I had a chance to survive… What would you do in the same situation I was in?" A purple Pokeball with the letter "M" on it fell by her feet. "Will you let me go quietly?"

The creature cried again. "Well…" Dawn grabbed the ball by her feet. "Thank you for being patient, at least." She pushed on the little ball to enlarge said ball.

---

There's one more chapter left! Don't complain to me yet!


	20. New Sun

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! SATOSHI TAJIRI DOES! YOU THINK I WOULD BE SITTING IN A PUBLIC CRAPPY SCHOOL IF I DID?!

Four years later…

Dawn has her hair up, wearing a white robe-like jacket with matching pants, gloves, and boots in fall. She was taking a cheering walk in her hometown, Twinleaf Village. There was a middle-aged man sitting on a bench close to her home. She couldn't recognize him until she got a little closer.

Her eyes widen.

She was planning on visiting her mother. That plan soon changed.

"Don't I know you?" She said. The man didn't look up. He had his hair cut short, but it covered his eyes instead of standing up.

She sat down and laid her head on the man's shoulders, trying to control the tears.

"Didn't I kill you?" She talked as if the man was a mannequin.

"You are a horrible shot. You got my shoulder. After you left, I tended my own wound with my own shirt." Hearing his voice made her cry a little.

"You were my first love. I'm sure it was love, even if it was just a little bit of love, with lust over powering it, at least."

"Was?"

"Sorry." She said quietly. "I know it is love." She put emphasis on "is." "Because I feel the same way when I was with you, with my husband."

"Congratulations." The man blankly said.

"Why are you here out of all places?"

"This is where you live, right? I was just thinking of the Pokemon you took for me."

"That's all? Damn. Well, I have them still… I've been taking care of them. Couldn't bear to just let them go. They're at my house. Riley's taking care of them for me at the moment, but I can go get them real quick."

"Riley?"

"My husband."

"Oh." Cyrus looked away.

"Are you jealous?"

"No. I'm just… Thinking."

"Have you ever figured out what happened to your team?"

"All I know is that they've pretty much disbanded. A few thugs that were grunts would still call them selves "Team Galactic." I've seen a few of them demanding money or something."

"What did they do? They didn't know who you were?"

"Apparently not. I don't usually see grunts individually after hire. I forgot what they all looked like before they died their hair and got it cut. Which most of them tried changed the style after I disappeared, I guess."

"So, what did you do?"

"I simply called the police on a cell phone."

"Oh." Dawn swung her legs back and forth. "So, the Pokemon, you want them, yes?"

There was a long pause. "…No."

"Why not?" She looked at Cyrus' face.

"They are something from my past. I don't even keep my name anymore."

"So you're not "Cyrus" anymore?"

"I guess I'm "Cyrus" to you… But to everyone else, I'm someone else. The name is always random. I'm normally good at remembering the names that I've told everybody."

"That's amazing. I have trouble remembering what I had for dinner two days ago."

"I was once in the top ten most wanted list. I have to be safe if I want to live without anyone suspicious of me. Maybe I should dye my hair. You knew it was me right away, and you thought that you murdered me."

"It's not that hard to forget what your face looks like after the owner of it fucked me multiple times."

"A girl your age shouldn't use such language."

"I turned nineteen recently."

"Oh… Right…"

Dawn stood up to stretch. "Well Cyrus." She swung her arms to her side. "If you ever change your mind about the Pokemon, go to the single house on Iron Island."

"I'll remember that. Thanks."

"I have a confession." Dawn suddenly said. "I love you, but not as much as I love Riley now."

He stared at her. "How do you know it's just not lust again?"

"Actually…" She looked over her shoulder to look at him. "We've been going out for a few years without sex before marriage. We just recently had an intimate relationship. In fact, our first time doing it with each other was on our honeymoon."

"You seem to be happy."

"I am. Especially considering that I got to see you again."

"Anyway…" He stood up. "I got what I came for. Now I know my Pokemon's whereabouts, so I should get going." Cyrus said.

"I'm not going to ask why you're leaving already when we haven't seen each other in four years…" She turned around. "… Kiss me."

"But you're-"

"I don't know when I'll see you again, if ever. Kiss me, please?"

He kissed her on the forehead before walking past her. "I guess if we see each other or not will be up to coincidence."

"Thank you." Two identical wet trails ran down her cheeks. More tears would follow the trails to her jacket.

"You're welcome."

When she was sure that Cyrus was a good distance away from her, Dawn decided to fly home. Cyrus stopped his walking when he heard the cry of the Pokemon she was riding on. He took out a gun from his coat, dropped it, and smashed it under his boot.

'_I was going to kill her. But instead I let her live.' _He blinked away tears. _'Because I… Damn emotions! I hate them! I hate her, don't I?' _

He looked at the remains of the gun he just broke. _'I…'_ He held his hand to his face, covering half of it. _'Love her, don't I?_' Cyrus cried for the first time in decades. "I love you, don't I, Dawn?"

_Thus, the dawn of a new sun began._

----

Wow, what a sad, sappy-ish ending.

Trivia-

Cyrus, if you don't know already, means "sun."

A bunch of parts in this story were inspired by a lot of Akatsukishipping pictures. In fact, this chapter was going to be in a rainy setting instead because of a picture with Dawn holding an umbrella above Cyrus' head, but I know how cliché that is, so I decided to have a fall setting instead.

Thank you for reading! I look forward to reviews!

…

I think I'm going to do a few humorous stories before I continue with another hurt/comfort with a sad ending again.


End file.
